Lucky
by WretchedOne
Summary: Post Mr. Monday. Monday's Noon comforts a distraught Suzy Blue, and reflects upon Suzy's attatchment to Arthur. NOT a romance. Wow, I can't make up good titles.


At long last, here's the next installment of this little piece. I think it's much better than the japeth one, which I think I'm going to rewrite. This was NOT intended to be romantic in any way. (I've got an other story planned for that.) Please leave a review if you can, and enjoy! -WretchedOne

* * *

Monday's Noon (post- Mr. Monday)

"Suzy? Suzy?"

No matter how loudly I call for her, no matter where I look in the Dayroom, I just can't find her. I'm a bit worried. The girl doesn't seem herself since she went with Dame Primus to send Lord Arthur Penhaligon back to his home. Suzy didn't speak at all upon her return, and looked so downcast; she might have lost her best friend.

Which, now that I think about it, is probably exactly what just happened.

When the Dame Primus came back to the Far Reaches to continue getting things in order, my assistant stood quietly behind her with her head bowed, resisting my attempts to catch her eye. She didn't look at anyone, and when instructed to return with me to Monday's Dayroom, she posed no arguments, but simply obeyed. That was odd; the Suzy Blue I know would have protested hotly, demanded to stay and help. But not this time.

As I wander through the long hallway that snakes through the Dayroom, I think back to the look on Suzy's face as she raced into the room in the Dayroom that contained the bookshelf on which the Atlas of the House was situated. Her eyes were wide, her forehead creased as though with intense nervousness, and her fingers fumbling with the book as she yanked it off the shelf. She was gone from the room before I could even call her name, the door swinging shut behind her.

I remember the cacophony of shouting that issued from Dame Primus's council room as the Will berated Suzy for her various misdemeanors within the last hour, which, I can conclude from the snatches of it I overheard, included sneaking out of her room during a punishment, looking through the Seven Dials, sending a waking dream without consulting her, and general sneaking around and unauthorized activity. Personally, I think the Dame was a bit harsh. It's no crime to want to help a friend.

I think about the smile my assistant was wearing when Dame Primus approached me to help get Suzy through to the Far Reaches, her lips pursed with disapproval, a hint of anger still in her eyes. Suzy stood behind her, with such a beaming face… I think the whole of the Dayroom could have been illuminated with that smile.

I remember taking her to the Middle house to get her a transfer contract, thus enabling her to proceed to the Far Reaches and help Arthur. I remember handing her over to Harland, an old friend of mine, and the officer that would sell her contract to Grim Tuesday. "Be careful Monday's Tierce", I told her. " I'll see you when Arthur gets his job done."

Suzy nodded fervently, and them beckoned me closer. I bent down and she spoke feverishly into my ear.

"Thanks Noon. I don't care what Old Primey thinks, Arthur's gonna need my help. He's such a great guy, he's strong and smart, but on his own, well, he can only do so much, right? He needs me to help him. Together, we can finish off Tuesday and save his family, and everything will be okay again." Abruptly she looped her arms around my waist and hugged me. "Thanks a million, Noon."

I couldn't help but laugh softly as I hugged her back. Then I gently removed her arms from my middle and squeezed her hands briefly. "Arthur's very lucky to have such a friend as you, Suzy. Take care of yourself, and take care of Arthur. You're right, he can only do so much on his own."

Ah, hah. There she is. She is sitting on the floor in the corner of a room full of sealed envelopes stacked in piles on the desks that filled most of the space. But I can't miss that bit of mulberry coloured fabric peeking out from under a desk.

I walk into the room and kneel down on the floor in front of her.

"Suzy?"

She doesn't look up. I put my hand under her chin and lift it up to face me. I am only half surprised to see traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Missing your friend, hm."

She hesitates, and then nods. "I want him to come back. And he has to, to finish off the other Morrow Days. And you know what? I'm glad. I shouldn't be glad! He doesn't want to fight! He doesn't want to go up against the Days! But, I'm just… I'm glad he has to come back, cos I want to help him--darn it, I need to help him. And also, I just really miss him when he's away. I shouldn't be happy that he's stuck in this mess with the Morrow Days, but I ... I can't help it!"

Halfway through her speech she'd started crying again. Halfway through her speech I'd put my hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. She looks up at me, and then lowers her face, looking ashamed. I give her a moment to pull herself together, and then tip her chin up again.

"I've said it before, Suzy, and I'll say it again. Arthur is very luck to have such a friend as you."

She sniffles slightly. I tell her, "We can talk more later if you want. But come with me now. We have some work to do. Here, dry your eyes." I hand her a handkerchief, and she wipes her eyes and nose.

I stand up and stick out my hand to help her up, which she accepts. And I lead her out of the room, keeping a hand on her shoulder. Suzy marches beside me, holding her back straight and her chin high.

I smile down at my assistant. She returns it rather shakily.

No mistake, I think to myself, Arthur is very lucky indeed.


End file.
